


Overpowered

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, jedistormpilot, obsessed with this trio, they deserve to be happy with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: It didn’t take long before simple glances and touches turned to winking (from Poe, of course) and lingering touches that only made them want more.They didn’t try to fight it. Why would they?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Overpowered

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing this ship so please forgive me if it's out of character! I just haven't been able to get them out of my head and needed to write about them or else I'd die (no not literally but you know).

There were days where they couldn’t believe this was their lives.

Even as the demise of the First Order settled into reality, they sought out each other in case something, anything was to come up because that was just their luck. No one on the Resistance base blamed them, chaos was what brought them together. Chaos also almost tore them apart, and they wouldn’t allow that to ever happen again.

They settled into a regular routine without noticing. They chose to eat every meal together, with Poe showing them new and delicious foods they didn’t even know existed. He always brought them something back from wherever planet he had to go to, smiling charmingly as they anxiously wait for him when he got back, pestering them about whether they missed their favorite General. Their eye rolls only made him laugh louder.

Finn’s knowledge on anything First Order related and combat fighting were a true asset to the Resistance, and nothing compared to watching him in action. There were moments where Poe and Rey would simply watch him, admire him as he went over another plan for another mission that was about to be set in motion. They didn’t know he could captivate an entire room, how he could exude so much authority when just hours ago he spat out most of his drink as Poe made an extremely filthy joke while they ate. They didn’t know how he did it, but they couldn’t take their eyes off of him, they didn’t want to.

Rey trained everyday with an intensity that impressed Finn but didn’t surprise him. She was more powerful than anyone he’d ever met, yet she chose to spare with him even though he was left gasping for air while she looked like she could go on for another ten rounds. Regardless of who won (it was always Rey), Poe managed to make them both feel completely breathless with a simple glance. The way he took in their appearance was unashamed because Poe was everything but ashamed of his attraction to them both.

It didn’t take long before simple glances and touches turned to winking (from Poe, of course) and lingering touches that only made them want more.

They didn’t try to fight it. Why would they?

Gone were the days where Finn questioned whether he was on the right side, whether he could ever make up for being part of something he never asked to be part of. Gone were the lonely days where Rey wondered if anyone, anything cared about her, if she was worthy of anyone caring for her. Gone were the days where Poe flew without caring if his mission was too dangerous, without caring about coming home because there was no one to call home.

They never know who reaches out first, who makes the first move towards each other in desperate attempt to get closer. They never know who kisses first, kisses that are both gentle and passionate, kisses that stop the teasing words that threaten to escape Poe’s mouth and the playful laugh that gets cut off from Rey.

Finn is the only one who is continuously focused throughout the whole thing, an ingrained habit conditioned by the First Order that made every stormtrooper prepared to stay focused no matter what their soldiers were going through. He used to consider it a huge flaw, having to force his mind and attention away from being constant vigilant to his surroundings. It takes him longer to shake away the stress as Poe and Rey start jostling each other as the adrenaline rushes through their veins after they pulled whatever stunt they managed to do on the Millennium Falcon, the smiles on their faces a far cry from the panic they felt just moments before.

But in moments like this, when his pilot and Jedi were focused on each other in a kiss that Finn could only describe as hungry did Finn appreciate his ability to simply focus and watch. Watch them with each other.

He wouldn’t trade that for anything in the galaxy.

They way Poe kissed Rey, pulling away mid kiss to look at her eyes in a way that made Rey whimper just the tiniest bit before reaching up to delve back into the kiss with more fervor than before, something Finn never thought was possible. Finn’s eyes traced over the lines of her back with unadultered awe as she moved against Poe’s roaming hands, the muscles flexing slightly, reminding Finn once again how much more powerful she is than both of them.

The knowledge of that made Finn harder every time he thought about it.

He reaches out towards them, bringing himself to her back and lets her rest the back of her head against his shoulder as Poe sucks and licks his way down her jaw to her neck, whispering sweetly about how much he wants to be inside her, how much he wants Finn inside _him_.

Poe could always get them nice and ready by simply talking to them or by merely sending them a devilish grin from across the room, no matter where or what they were doing. So, it’s no surprise that in this moment he manages to do both; his voice sweet but words filthy for Rey as he continues to murmur in her ear and a devilish grin he manages to give Finn as he reaches a hand around Rey’s waist to cup at Finn’s arousal through his pants.

They manage to find their way onto their bed, unceremonious yet more coordinated than they are outside their room. Rey is undressed first, two sets of hands working in tandem while two mouths keep her from breathing normally. Poe’s lips meet Finn’s naturally in the middle of their task, tasting each other roughly and only pulling away as they hear Rey moan at the sight.

They’re all undressed in a matter of seconds, skin so smooth and warm and starved for each other’s touch. Rey lays down as she brings Poe down on top of her, lithe yet strong legs wrapping around his hips while also touching Finn’s waist.

Finn watches as Poe pushes into her, gasping slightly in tandem as he tells her how much he loves her cunt, how wet she always is for them. She’s helpless as he moves ever so slowly in her, her lips caught between her teeth as she threads her fingers into his luscious hair and holds Finn’s hand with the other. She looks so beautiful like this, Finn thinks to himself, face flushed pink and scrunched in pleasure as the gentle pace slowly builds the fire in her belly.

Finn finds the smooth and enticing sight of Poe’s back muscles working as he holds himself over Rey and can’t help to run a broad hand down the middle, groaning as Poe arches into his touch automatically. Finn’s mouth waters and he’s harder than he was two seconds ago. They like this position, and the sound Poe makes as Finn roughly shoves himself into him reminds them just how much they do. Finn doesn’t wait for Poe’s demand to go faster, he thrusts into him relentlessly as he leans down to suck and bite his shoulder, his eyes locked onto Rey’s as she feels every thrust through Poe.

For all his bravado, Poe can’t help but melt between them. Finn’s powerful body above him countered by Rey’s even more powerful body as he feels the slight hum of the Force around her. _They could destroy me if they wanted to and I’d probably thank them_ , he thinks to himself because he doesn’t want to make the laugh at this very moment. But then Finn is crashing into him harder than before and he loses all the jokes he had and moans unabashedly, swearing out loud as he feels Rey become slicker than before.

Rey doesn’t know who to keep her eyes on, both men distracting her entirely too much when she should be focusing on trying to keep her orgasm away just a little longer. Her eyes roll back as she hears Poe babble seductively in her ear, hearing him fall apart in the best way possible as he proclaims his love for both of them (although he then tries to deny he ever said anything, much to their delight). She feels Poe move away from her, and she’s ready to curse at him to come back when she opens her eyes to see Finn holding Poe’s neck as they kiss messily, devouring each other in an awkward kiss but managing to do it either way. Rey doesn’t last long after that, and she hates them for a second because they shouldn’t have that power over her, but they do.

They always do.

She’s panting now as she feels the familiar warmth in her belly, her eyes pleading up to them as they continue to kiss above her. Poe is back on top of her as he feels her tighten around him deliciously, mouthing filthy words into her ear and he holds the side of her neck with a rough, calloused hand. Finn holds onto Poe by gripping his hips in a way she knows will bruise the pilot later. It doesn’t matter, she knows Poe will love the marks. She reaches languidly towards Finn’s hands, sliding over Poe’s skin and wraps her fingers around his wrists in a punishing grip. She’s _so_ close.

Finn smiles down at her, that smile that won her heart over the first time he ever smiled at her. And she feels her orgasm building up more now, lets her mouth fall open as she feels every thrust. She just needs a little more…

“Come for us, Rey. Now.” That’s all it takes.

Finn’s husky voice and his broad shoulders and Poe’s bites along her shoulder are the final blow and she’s coming so loud she hopes it doesn’t scare poor BB-8 in the other room. She ignores the slight realization that the walls in their room began to shake just a little bit.

Rey watches as Finn let’s his head fall back, eyes closed as he feels Poe clench around him unforgivingly, stifling a groan as he slams into him one final time. And then Poe is moaning both their names and he’s slick inside her as he rides out his orgasm as his body twitches delightfully.

They’re warm and sweaty but they fall into each other’s embrace effortlessly, lightheaded and dizzy. Poe is murmuring about food already, to which Rey is suddenly awake and ready for a good meal like she doesn’t already eat six meals a day because, she may be little, but she can out eat both of them.

They lay next to each other just a bit longer, hearing each other breathe and sigh contentedly. The moment is to pure to break-

“You can confess your love for me, you guys. I’m waiting,” Poe breaks the silence in the way only Poe Dameron can.

They may not know exactly how it started, but they love how it all ends.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)/[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
